Worth Keeping
by Ellie Marsy
Summary: Jasper's conversation with Peter and Charlotte before they leave at the end of Breaking Dawn.


A/N: A Breaking Dawn missing moment! Something which I was practically making up as I wrote.

Synopsis: Jasper's conversation with Peter and Charlotte after the Volturi's visit.

PS: Thanks to OMJasper for pointing out a mistake I made! Again, bear with how OC I get.

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Looking back on the past few days, Jasper couldn't find any connection before them and the scene before him. It had only been a few hours ago that he and Alice had reunited with their family and the Volturi had left Forks. He felt incredibly tired and at that moment he wished he were able to sleep, yet the elation of all the occupants in the Cullen house poured over him in waves. He relished the atmosphere and strengthened it for those around him, especially for Bella, who had had a particularly rough week.

His family lounged in the living room, along with a few of those who had come to witness for them. Carlisle was already having his last conversation with the Irish coven, who were about to leave. The Denalis lingered with the family. Happy though they were that the Volturi had finally left, the pain of losing Irina was still fresh for them. Some of the nomads stayed for only a few moments, eager to learn more about feasting on animal blood. A few of the wolves also stayed, including Jacob. Esme had cooked a last minute celebration feast which was devoured within minutes. Jasper was amused at the quick camaraderie that formed between the wolves and the other vampires after what had happened in the clearing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jasper saw two pairs of red eyes beckoning towards him. Taking in their familiar scents, Jasper moved to get off of the couch. He gently moved away from Alice, who was leaning on his shoulder.

"I'll be back in a bit," he took her hand and squeezed it.

He walked toward the front door and was met with the familiar faces of Peter and Charlotte. Peter had not changed noticeably since their days with Maria. He had the same disheveled appearance and carefree air. Charlotte looked more at ease and controlled than the last time they visited. Abiding to the Cullens' requests about their feeding put restraints on their diets. She smiled warmly at him from behind her flowing white hair.

"Ever the romantic, ain't ya?" Peter clapped a hand to Jasper's back. His accent was still strong and evident.

Jasper laughed and clasped Peter's arm. "It's good to see you both."

"It has been too long," Charlotte said. Though she still had issues with the Cullens' diet, Jasper knew she enjoyed the atmosphere of his family.

"Thank you both for coming today. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure you guys were going to come when Alice and I contacted you."

"Yeah? Why so?" Peter asked.

Jasper chuckled softly. "It wouldn't have been practical, I guess."

"That's our Jasper, eh? A man of true practicality."

"Speak for yourself. You both came as well," Jasper couldn't help his accent showing. As much as he detested the memories Peter and Charlotte brought, he enjoyed getting back in touch with his Southern roots.

"That was quite a rescue you and your lady pulled off at the last minute. In the nick of time, too. Both of you are the heroes today."

Jasper shook his head. "It was all Alice. I just followed her."

Charlotte laughed a sweet musical tone. "Jasper, I've never seen a pair as in tuned with each other as you and Alice are. Her doings are just as much yours as your own are. Everything she does, you do as well."

Jasper glimpsed Alice picking up Renesmee and twirling her around. Renesmee squealed with laughter as Alice covered her face in kisses.

"That little doll is a beauty, ain't she? Alice seems to be a natural," Charlotte said softly, noting the tenderness in his eyes.

Jasper snapped out of his reverie and glanced back at his two companions. "She's just a natural at getting people to adore her, and so is Renesmee. They fit in with each other easily."

Peter nodded, but still eyed Jasper with a strange look. He had never seen him exhibit any sort of paternal instincts in the time that he knew him. He knew that Jasper would never associate himself as someone's father, yet the way he held Renesmee was so caring and gentle that it seemed to be a perfect fit.

"Well Jasper, now that the excitement's gone I think that it's about time we head off. Don't wanna overstay our welcome."

"You're always welcome here, Peter."

"Until we get thirsty."

Jasper felt a stab of bitterness as he looked into their eyes, remembering that he was once a part of them. He opened the front door and led Peter and Charlotte out to the front yard. Peter turned to face Jasper.

"You know you really have changed, Jazz."

"I know. It's one of the few things I can say that I'm proud of."

"Can I ask you something?"

Jasper nodded.

"What was it that you always used to say to me, back when we were with Maria?" he paused briefly, lost in thought. "Always assess the danger before you judge whether something is worth keeping," Peter smirked. "That used to be your motto. It's true that things have changed but some things stay the same. Somewhere deep inside you is the strategist I knew, analyzing each and every situation. Now tell me something, after all that's happened to you here; the thirst, the humans, a half-human in you family, wolves, the Volturi- Is it still worth it?"

Jasper looked behind Peter inside the house. Alice was still carrying Renesmee around. Nessie giggled as Rosalie started to chase them around. Bella was laughing as she watched them, her head slumped tiredly on Edward's shoulder. Emmett was lost in a heated debate with Jacob over the soccer match they had just watched. Carlisle had just finished with the Irish coven and went to embrace Esme. He watched his family frozen in a blissfully happy picture. From the corner of his eye he thought he saw Edward glance in his direction as he pondered the question.

He finally looked back at Peter and simply nodded. Peter chuckled and reached out his arm to shake Jasper's.

"You've done good for yourself, kiddo. We'll see you around."

"Take care as always, Jasper," Charlotte reached up and squeezed his shoulder.

Jasper waved and watched his two old friends take each other's hand and disappear into the forest.

"What's worth it?"

He turned at the sound of her voice. She stood behind him, looking innocently up at him.

Jasper shook his head and smiled. "Nothing," he stroked her hair and planted a kiss on her lips.

Alice looked uncertain for a moment. She smiled as Jasper caressed her cheek. Just as Charlotte and Peter had done, she took his hand and they disappeared into the house, rejoining their family.


End file.
